Mistress Dollenoure Bathory
Most fancy her a porcelain doll savoring her high stance of class and absent ambiance of feelings. She's terrible mix of Elegance and Vileness. Call her the beautiful bride of grotesque demeanor. She is a fiendishly, intelligent lunatic with a warped, sadistic sense of views and a disregard for society's rules. Bathory is always impeccably dressed, well-spoken, intellectual-looking and does everything just perfectly, despite her mental condition. Terribly aristocratic and next to her all other characters look rough and untidy. Her voice is always clear and strong, and she speaks always in a calm, commanding tone that makes everybody just ready to fall to her feet... She's a born leader and even when she seems to be taking orders from other people, it is just part of her private schemes for achieving her personal goals. Her perpetual, cynical smile seems to mean that all others are just like children, compared to her. She observes everyone and everything in an analytical way, letting her emotions aside for the sake of rationality and never does this dominate specimen act without thinking first. However, despite that apparent lack of emotions, she is very good at using other people's feelings as a means to reach her goals, as she is the queen of manipulation. Cybernetic Modifications: - Laced Skeleton Structure: Aluminum alloyed material augmented with a molecular lattice chains of reinforcing plastics and metals to improve the bone's integrity and tensile strength. - Muscle Augmentation: this braids special vat-grown muscle cables into existing muscle fibers using a biological weaving treatment, enhancing the muscle's mass and performance. - Prosthetic Left Arm ( cybernetic reconstruction of Forearm & Hand only) Insight to her Personality: The Doctor's Note (reoccuringly has, Bathory been in and out of mental ward asylums her entire life) ♦Patient appears obsessed with both the precipitating cause and, to a lesser extent, predisposing cause of her disorder, repeatedly fabricating stories relating them to her withered youth. ♦Patient displays signs of tardive dyskinesia, indicating possible past treatment with anti-psychotics over a long period of time. Patient displays no signs of clinical psychoses: no hallucinations (visual or auditory), no delusions, no disorganized thought patterns, no lack of insight into the patient’s own abnormal behavior and thought patterns. Anti-psychotics were probably prescribed off-label to combat patient’s mood swings and personality disorders, but without medical records it is impossible to verify. Patient suffers from antisocial personality disorder. ♦Patient appears to be intelligent and capable of organized thought, with a clear understanding that her thought and behavior patterns are unusual. Patient acknowledges herself as a psychopath. Patient is aggressively narcissistic and manipulative. Shadow Stalker Viperess: Viperess is an alternate persona who was created as an outlet in which Bathory develops a twisted ideology, becoming insensitive to others misfortune and finding amusement in death and war and valuing only her well-being. She's a sadistic terrorist and member of Midian's most prominent and feared faction; The Shadow Stalkers. Viperess bares the psychotic aberrations of Psychosis. From adolescence on, she indulges in sadistic fantasies, and is regressed to a mirror-fixated state of pathological necro-sadism involving terrorism: torture, blood-drinking (and bathing), and more - depredations on the citizens of Midian. She is a psychopath, and evokes the decadent melancholy of doomed, delinquent aristocracy in a dark age of depravity. She's a villainess who manifests her contribution to a city of darkness. Category: Characters